It began with a funeral
by broken doll of despair
Summary: I'm off to a funeral" Percy said, "then I guess we're off to a funeral!" Hermes laughed.
1. Chapter 1

It was a sad morning when Percy Jackson walked towards Cahill Manor but it couldn't be helped, he knew that it was inevitable, that the old bag should die soon. He never did have a solid relationship with her, however with his 4 cousins it was another story completely. He was like an older sibling to Amy and Dan Cahill and Grace and Riley Kills. While he was so caught up in his thoughts he didn't notice two young men and a young girl coming up behind him, "Yo Percy" one of them shouted while hitting Percy on the back, "Some ones in LaLa land" the other snickered. Percy's face drained of all colour. "wha, wh, what are you doing here?" for you see these three people weren't mortal so to speak they were Gods, and Percy was a demigod. "well we saw you looking so grim and we were bored so we decided to visit you!" Apollo cried in a dramatic fashion, "just to let you know they dragged me down here with them" Artemis huffed, Percy didn't fancy Apollo nor Hermes chances when they got back at being able to be safe. "I'm off to a funeral" Percy said, 'hopefully they'll get the idea and leave' Percy thought, "then I guess we're off to a funeral!" Hermes laughed.

AN: I know it short but this is only the intro!


	2. Chapter 2

Percy's POV

Why me, why do they enjoy to torture me, though I guess it's nice to know I have someone on my side, and not my brothers, oh no the twins are harassing Dan again. I jogged over there "OI that is enough you two, let him down brats." They looked at me, they probably recognized me as one of the members of the kids that had beat them up when they were younger, Dan and Amy were strong but then their parents died. "Thanks Perce" Dan mumbled they had dropped him on his head, OOPS?

Hermes' POV

I don't understand why people would abandon Percy for Falen, his brother, it made no sense to us three, whoa those kids are built like bloody wrestlers, why are they scared of Percy, these must be some of his cousins, guess I should introduce myself, he looks like Luke…..

Apollo's POV

Percy may be a killjoy at times but his never this depressing; every other Olympian is congratulating Falen for becoming engaged to multiple girls because he wants a harem, snotty brat. Whoa those kids have to be children of Ares, their big ugly and by the looks of it strong, oohh their scared of Percy, haha hey that kid looks like Luke.

Artemis' POV

I can't believe that Percy and that disgusting, lowly boy are related. That boy tries to 'get me into the sack' all the time, and how does father react, he encourages the brat, men, I will never understand them, is that Luke?

No-one's POV

"PERCY!" Amy and Dan screamed tackling Percy Jackson backwards knocking Apollo, Hermes and Artemis over, because he caught them by surprise. "Woah, calm down you knocked over my.. ah.. friends" he laughed, when all of the other mourners and saw all three of them together, well anyone who insulted one of them was beat up by all five of them, when the other two arrived that is.

At the Funeral at the reading of the will

Ian and Natalie Kabra were intimidating Amy and Dan, surprisingly Grace had known that the three Olympians would be there, Artemis was worried about poor Amy's stuttering, "Aren't you going to help her" she hissed to Percy. "My cousins Grace and Riley have just walked in, they'll live up to their name if they need to", he muttered, still disgruntled about the Olympians being there, "what, Grace and riley don't sound that threatening". Hermes and Apollo snickered; Artemis noticed that both Grace and Riley had an arsenal of weapons with them, Percy leaned over and told them "No, their last name, Kills." Both men's faces dawned with understanding as the two siblings sauntered with a hunters grace towards the Kabras and no one could hear what they said, but those two Kabras looked hilarious drained of colour.

AN: I prefer to write things short rather than long Sry


End file.
